Moonlight
by Hyuugadevit-Cherry
Summary: Ia ketakutan akan ketidaktahuannya tentang hal yang kini ia alami. Seseorang mengenakan gaun hitamnya yang pendek dengan tudung hitam menutupi helaiannya berjalan menghampirinya... adalah kali pertama ia melihatnya../Warning: Plotrush/Oneshoot/Typo/gaje/SasuSaku./#EvenChallenge-ISEKAI-FNI


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **" Moonlight"**

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto Milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **[Saya Tidak Mengambil Keuntungan Dalam Bentuk Apapun ]**

Story © Hyuugadevit-Cherry

[Uchiha Sasuke & Uchiha/H. Sakura]

[Romance, Fantasi, Isekai ( Magic World )]

* * *

 **#EvenChallenge_Isekai_FNI**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Sumarry**_ **:**

 _Ia ketakutan akan ketidaktahuannya tentang hal yang kini ia alami. Seseorang mengenakan gaun hitamnya yang pendek dengan tudung hitam menutupi helaiannya─ berjalan menghampirinya... adalah kali pertama ia melihatnya.._

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **Plot** **Ru** **sh/Oneshoot/Typo(s)/SasuSaku.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini adalah ulang tahunnya yang ke sepuluh...

Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan pesta ulang tahunnya. Ia bosan dengan acaranya sendiri. ' _Terlalu kekanakan,'_ pikirnya, padahal ia sediri adalah anak kecil. Tepat setelah acara tiup lilin dan potong kue, ia pergi meninggalkan pestanya dan memilih duduk di taman belakang rumah. Melihat langit yang nampak gelap, hitam─ seperti tak tertembus kedalamannya. Baginya warna hitam selalu terlihat _keren_ dan sangat lekat dengan dirinya.

Siapapun yang mengetahui isi pikiran Uchiha kecil ini pasti akan merasa bahwa itu terlalu dini untuk ukuran anak yang baru saja menginjak usia sepuluh tahun. Tapi itulah Uchiha Sasuke, seorang anak pemikir yang lebih dalam dari anak-anak pada umumnya.

Lama berada di sana dan Sasuke masih menikmatinya. Embusan angin kala itu seolah menyentuh dasar hatinya.

Ketenangan adalah nilai tertinggi untuk mencapai suatu kebijaksanaan.

Hingga pada detik berikutnya ia mulai tersadar.

Bagaimana mungkin ayah dan ibu tidak mencarinya, sementara pesta terus berlangsung. Maka ketika ia bangkit dari kursinya─ hendak kembali, semuanya berputar dengan cepat. Seolah langit-langit sangat dekat dengannya. Pijakannya kini bagaikan susunan kaca yang disusun untuknya berpijak, yang mana di bawahnya adalah suatu hamparan gelap yang dalam, lebih dalam hingga tak terjangkau oleh indera penglihatan.

Kedua _onyx_ nya membelalak dan ia jatuh di tempat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa menggigil. Ia ketakutan akan ketidaktahuannya tentang hal yang kini ia alami.

Seseorang mengenakan gaun hitamnya yang pendek dengan tudung hitam menutupi helaiannya─ terlihat berjalan menghampirinya.

... adalah kali pertama ia melihatnya.

Jika saja itu bukan Sasuke─orang akan berpikir bahwa gadis kecil seusianya itu adalah salah satu tamu pesta ulang tahunnya. Namun ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan terkenal memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Ia tahu gadis yang kini berjalan ke arahnya adalah seseorang yang lain.

Lalu angin yang bertiup dengan lembut itu seolah tak henti-hentinya mengganggu tudung yang melekat pada kepala si gadis. Tudung itu terbuka. Tepat ketika si gadis berdiri di hadapannya dengan sinar rembulan yang menerangi wajahnya. Seorang gadis kecil berhelaian merah muda, dengan _emerlad_ indah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar dan dingin. Uchiha Sasuke tak mampu berkata-kata. _Emerlad_ itu sungguh indah, dipermanis dengan helaian merah muda.

Merah muda dan hitam.

Seakan mengatakan kekejaman dan keindahan bersatu di dalamnya.

Menit berikutnya gadis kecil itu mengulurkan tangannya. Hilang kendali yang hampir tak pernah dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke─

Diraihnya tangan itu, menciptakan suasana yang lain ... langit berubah menjadi lebih terang. Yang nampak hitam polos itu kini bertabur bintang-bintang. Indah sekali. Ditambah dengan senyum manis dari bibir si gadis di hadapannya.

─Karena bagaimanapun ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang terkenal lihai akan pengendalian diri.

"Uchiha Sasuke," suara merdu yang menyuarakan namanya, yang hanya sekeras jentikan jari itu seolah melodi penghantar tidur, yang selembut bulu angsa, yang membuatnya semakin terlihat memesona, membuat Uchiha Sasuke tak mampu menciptakan rangkaian kalimat untuk medefinisikan keindahan dan perasaan aneh yang seolah menggelitik hatinya, " _Tanjoubi omedetou._ "

Detik berikutnya semuanya kembali berubah.

Dan kedua _onyx_ nya kembali membelalak, manakala saat itu ternyata ia berada di tengah pesta, di antara kerumumnan banyak orang. Bersama kedua orangtuanya dan kakaknya tercinta.

' _Apa yang terjadi?_ '

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Uchiha Sasuke..."_

 _"... Tanjoubi omedetou."_

 _"Uchiha_ _._ _.."_

 _"Uchi─"_

Uchiha Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya.

 _Ahh_ , mimpi itu—mimpi yang hampir tak pernah bisa Sasuke lupakan selama tujuh tahun terakhir ini. Itu adalah kali pertama baginya mengalami hal yang menurutnya diluar nalar. Tidak ada satupun penjelasan yang dapat menjabarkan kejadian pada malam ulang tahunnya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin saja ia gila, atau suatu sistem kerja otaknya mulai terganggu. Sasuke juga terus berusaha mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa itu semua mungkin hanya halusinasinya. Mungkin karena ia merasa lelah dan bosan hingga ia berimajinasi yang bukan-bukan.

Tapi Sasuke yakin sekali bahwa ia mengalaminya langsung, bukan mimpi, bukan halusinasi, karena ia dapat merasakan lembutnya, halusnya jemari si gadis. Bahkan setelah kejadian yang telah berlalu sangat lama itu terjadi─ia masih belum bisa melupakan suara yang hanya sekeras jentikan jari dan sentuhan selembut sutra.

"Oke cukup!" geramnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mulai melaksanakan ritual mandi. Kemudian berpakian rapih, mengemasi beberapa buku dan berangkat ke sekolah. Bahkan setelah ia berada di sekolah pun pikirannya masih belum bisa berkonsentrasi penuh pada apa yang tengah ia kerjakan. Pembelajaran berlangsung, penjelasan Mrs. Tsunade lewat begitu saja, penjelasan Mr. Orochimaru yang bagaikan suara orang yang tengah berkumur, rapat-rapat kepengurusan OSIS, tidak ada satupun kegiatan yang mampu menghilangkan kejadian yang seolah terulang dan terulang kembali dalam memorinya.

"Sasuke," Naruto─sahabat baiknya yang lebih mengenalnya dibandingkan siapapun itu memanggilnya dengan aneh. Karena pada saat-saat biasa, teman berambut jabrik kuningnya itu selalu memanggilnya dengan panggilan kesayangannya.

' _Teme_.'

Namun, jika Naruto memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya─maka itu adalah suatu pertanda penting. Yang mana si _Dobe_ Naruto dalam keadaan mode serius.

" _Hn_ ?" tanggapnya datar.

"Aku rasa, kau aneh hari ini," katanya dengan nada kaku, lebih tepatnya khawatir. Tapi Sasuke terlalu masa bodoh. Ia mengabaikan sahabatnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan pengurus OSIS.

"Aku serius, _teme_ _!_ " serunya. Naruto menyejajarkan langkahnya, "Kau memang pemikir yang ulung, seorang pemikir yang dalam, diam dan hati-hati. Tapi tidak dengan hari ini, ada gurat lain di wajahmu," jelasnya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, _pun_ Naruto.

Mungkin tak ada salahnya menceritakan sedikit kisah bodohnya di masa lalu pada Naruto. Mungkin tak masalah menceritakan sedikit kisah yang pasti akan membuat Naruto tertawa terbahak karena hal konyol ini. Tapi ayolah, Sasuke rasa kali ini ia memang harus berbagi. Rasanya gila menyimpan rahasia tak masuk akal itu sendirian. Meski mungkin setelah ia menceritakannya takkan merubah apapun. Karena Naruto terkenal dengan keanehannya. Tapi orang-orang tak mengenal Naruto sebaik Sasuke.

Sasuke tahu Naruto sebanyak Naruto mengenalnya.

Maka, dengan setengah hati...

... untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke menceritakan pengalaman yang dianggapnya tak masuk akal itu pada sahabatnya, Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan di sinilah Uchiha Sasuke berada.

Perpustakaan keluarga Uchiha.

Di antara tumpukan buku-buku tebal dengan wajah seratus kali lebih serius dari pada biasanya. Membaca satu buku, lalu buku lainnya. Mencari sesuatu yang aneh─ _karena Naruto memercayainya._

 _"Itu luar biasa teme," kata Naruto takjub. Kedua bola mata sejernih lautan biru itu menatapnya sungguh-sungguh._

 _"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada andalannya. Menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya karena Naruto memercayainya, "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

 _Naruto terlihat berpikir, "Aku suka membaca beberapa komik fantasi dan menurutku ini berhubungan erat dengan hal itu. Mungkin kau bisa mencoba membaca beberapa cerita yang berhubungan dengan magic dan dunia-dunia fantasi."_

Saran yang tidak buruk.

Itulah yang akhirnya mendorong Sasuke untuk mencari lebih lanjut apa yang terjadi padanya. Hingga ia segera pulang ke rumahnya dan mencari beberapa buku yang dianggapnya mungkin berhubungan erat dengan kejadian waktu itu. Dan tak dapat diduganya bahwa keluarganya memiliki banyak koleksi buku mengenai dunia fantasi, magic dengan cerita-cerita menarik lainnya.

Yang terdapat dalam buku-buku itu adalah tentang seorang malaikat, seorang penyihir, seorang peri kecil, dewa-dewi, bangsa elf dan sebagainya. Hingga Sasuke tak dapat mengklasifikasikan gadis itu lebih tepatnya dalam klasifikasi jenis apa. Bahkan ia telah mengkatgorikan gadis itu dengan istilah ilmu pendidikan. Namun, ia masih bingung. Ini di luar logika dan Sasuke menyerah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran Olahraga.

Uchiha Sasuke yakin sekali jika hampir seluruh anak laki-laki penghuni _Angsana_ _Senior_ _High School_ menyukai pelajaran yang satu ini, termasuk dirinya. Ia dan teman-temannya bermain sepak bola dengan semangat yang menggelora. Naruto yang pada saat itu menjadi kapten timnya bermain sangat lihai, menunjukkan kualitas dirinya yang di atas siapapun. Hingga lawan mainnya memblok permainan Naruto dan melewati garis lapangan sangat jauh. Uchiha Sasuke dengan inisiatif mengambilkan bola.

Tepat ketika tangannya menyentuh bola, dunianya berubah.

Tempat yang aneh.

Yang lebih terlihat seperti hutan tak terjamah. Indah, lebih lekat dengan warna hijau. Dari jarak pandang ini, Sasuke dapat melihat pegunungan yang elok, lalu pandangannya dialihkan ke arah sekitarnya. Didapatinya pohon-pohon yang berdiri menjulang. Aliran sungai jernih dengan beberapa bunga teratai di atasnya mengikuti aliran sungai yang tak berujung. _Ini aneh._ Harusnya ini bukan tempat dirinya berada, tapi entah mengapa ia seolah sangat mengenal tempat ini.

Kemudian, ia melihat dua orang berjubah dengan warna berbeda tengah berbincang. Sasuke mendekat. Namun yang ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang _lagi-lagi_ di luar logika. Bagaimana mungkin ia berada di sana bersama seorang gadis yang pernah ia lihat di masa lalu? _Ah,_ Gadis kecil dengan tudung hitam itu kini terlihat lebih dewasa.

Dilihatnya seseorang berjubah biru tua itu membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat kedua pipi si gadis bersemu. Selanjutnya, pemuda yang mirip dengannya itu memberikan sebuah liontin dengan bandul kecil, berbentuk lingkaran hologram.

"Hadiah untukmu," bisiknya. Sasuke rasa ini semakin gila. Bagaimana mungkin ia berkata semanis itu, pada seorang gadis? "Buatlah harapan saat kau menggunakannya."

Si gadis tersenyum tipis. Dan untuk penjelasan yang entah lebih rumit—kini ia berada di posisi si pemuda _tadi_ _—_ mengalungkan liontin itu di leher sang gadis. Saat si gadis kembali menghadapnya, Sasuke merasa—bahwa dunia ini mungkin dunia di mana dirinya seharusnya berada. Bersama gadis merah muda ini dengan sayap indah di punggunya.

Hingga dunia ini kembali berputar, membuatnya pusing dan mual.

Darah segar keluar dari mulutnya dan ia merasakan dadanya sakit. Terdengar jelas jerit tangis yang memilukan. Yang lebih menyakitkan dari apapun, menggetarkan sesuatu yang lebih dikenal dengan hati. Yang kini ia lihat adalah semuanya merah, langit itu, pepohonan yang terbakar dan ia tengah terbaring di atas pangkuan si gadis, "Sakura," bisiknya. Sasuke tidak tahu, ini adalah suaranya ... tapi lebih dari apapun ia tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Lalu pandangannya membuaram. _Gelap_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kali ini adalah ulang tahun ketujuh belas.

Sasuke bahkan belum mendapat penjelasan apapun mengenai peristiwa dua bulan lalu yang dialaminya. Saat ia merasakan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap, ia tersadar di rumah sakit dengan ibunya yang menangis tersedu-sedu mengatakan bahwa ia sudah terbaring di sana selama tiga hari.

Dan kali ini, orangtuanya yang terlalu banyak uang atau lebih tepatnya terlalu senang menghamburkan uang itu kembali mengadakan pesta untuknya. Katanya bukan hanya pesta ulang tahun, akan tetapi juga sebagai bentuk rasa syukur karena ia kembali sehat.

Semua teman, kerabat, kolega diundangnya hanya untuk acara ini. Pesta yang diadakannya adalah pesta dansa. Dan itu jelas jauh dari kata ' _syukur_ ,' membuat Uchiha Sasuke semakin muak.

Lalu, ketika ia selesai meniup lilin dan memotong kuenya, pesta dansa di mulai. Uchiha Itachi kakak yang ia sayangi dan ia benci mulai saat ini adalah orang yang menariknya dan mendorongnya ke tengah area dansa. Tanpa pasangan. Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke menjambak rambut panjang kakaknya yang kini memeletkan lidah ke arahnya dengan gaya paling menyebalkan di dunia.

Namun, ketika ia hendak beranjak meninggalkan area dansa _onyx_ nya terpaku pada sosok gadis remaja seusianya, berpenampilan klasik. Gaun hitamnya dengan tudung yang menutupi helaian rambutnya berjalan menghampirinya. Ia dapat melihat gadis itu tersenyum dalam posisi kepala tertunduk. Dan ketika gadis itu membuka tudungnya, semuanya seolah menghilang, menyisakan dirinya dan si gadis.

Wajah cantik itu, _emerlad_ nya, bibirnya, keanggunan yang ada dalam diri si gadis seolah menyatu dengan gaunnya yang perlahan berubah warna menjadi hijau daun, sehijau _emerlad_ nya. Yang Sasuke kini lakukan adalah menggapai si gadis, membawanya ke lantai dansa, memeluk dan menciumnya dengan dalam.

Seperti sebuah film lanjutan yang sempat terputus, Sasuke seolah melihat dirinya yang terbaring kaku di atas sebuah dipan yang terlihat agung. Ia melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya menghampiri gadis bernama Sakura yang kecantikannya ia gambarkan sebagai perwujudan dari Artemis. Hanya saja yang satu ini memiliki helaian merah muda, bola mata sehijau daun yang layu dengan kedua sayapnya.

"Apa Anda yakin? Mengorbankan jiwa Anda, Yang Mulia?"

Gadis merah muda yang diyakini salah satu pemimpin bangsa itu memandang semua orang dengan pandangan tegas, "Bangsa iblis telah melanggar wilayah kekuasaan bangsa peri hutan. Bahkan ia menyelinap, menyamar dan membunuh calon pemimpin berikutnya bangsa ini!" suaranya menggema di sepanjang ruangan tersebut. Semua bangsa peri hutan itu menunduk dan menangis.

"Apa yang harus kami jelaskan pada pemimpin tertinggi setelah kembalinya mereka dari pengabdian?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, menatap semua yang hadir di sana, "Katakanlah yang sebenarnya dan kami akan terlahir kembali, setelah ini," katanya penuh keyakinan, sorot matanya pun menggambarkan jelas keyakinan.

Sang gadis merah muda itu membuka liontinnya meletakkannya di atas tubuh pemuda yang mirip seperti Sasuke. Tubuh itu melayang, liontin hologram itu seolah terpecah dan membentuk pusaran-pusaran warna yang perlahan berubah menjadi suatu bulatan hologram yang lebih besar, menutupi tubuh si pemuda.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu berdiri di bawah lingkaran hologram itu, melafalkan mantra yang siapapun tidak mengetahuinya.

Lalu, sebuah tanda segel berwarna hitam di dahi si gadis mulai muncul membentuk suatu bentuk yang lebih rumit membingkai wajah ayu Sakura.

Wujud gadis merah muda itu berubah menjadi bercahaya, kepalanya dipenuhi dengan lingkaran bunga yang menghiasi rambutnya, gaunnya berubah warna menjadi seputih salju, di atas kedua tangannya muncul cahaya dan berubah menjadi bunga teratai yang tengah mekar tanpa tangkai.

Sakura melafalkan kembali mantranya, bunga itu melayang dengan sekumpulan air jernih di bawahnya membentuk spiral bersama lingkaran hologram yang terus berputar. Ketika kedua kelopak mata gadis itu terbuka─ busur dan anak panah berada dalam genggamannya. Di mana keanggunan dan tegasan diperlihatkannya. Diangkatnya busur itu yang menimbulkan warna hijau di sekitar busur tersebut.

Sakura kembali menutup kelopak matanya, "Uchiha Sasuke," dan ia melesatkan panah itu ke arah hologram tersebut. Hologram itu terpecah. Memancarkan cahaya yang sangat besar, biru pekat, biru muda, biru yang lebih tipis dari pada warna itu sendiri. Kemudian berubahlah warna itu menjadi putih bersih yang semakin membesar dan terus membesar, hingga menutupi seluruh pandangan, dan mantra itu berhasil menyentuh hati para penghuni arsy .

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke tersentak.

Itu adalah ingatan yang menyakitkan, kedua pipinya lembab, seseorang di hadapannya adalah seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Mengorbankan nyawanya untuk membuatnya hidup kembali, meski dalam wujud yang lain. Gadis merah muda itu adalah kekasihnya─ Haruno Sakura.

Yang mana keduanya adalah putra dan putri mahkota.

"Uchiha Sasuke," bisiknya lirih, mendengar itu satu tetes air matanya kembali mengalir, " _Tanjoubi omedetou_."

Dan gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah darinya. Tersenyum kecil, Haruno Sakura mengepakkan sayapnya yang indah─ ia pun menghilang bersama bunga teratai yang bertebaran dan dunianya kembali pada acara pesta ulang tahunnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**


End file.
